reel_big_fishfandomcom-20200213-history
Sell Out
''Sell Out ''is the first track on Turn The Radio Off (Album). As it was pushed heavily to radio, it is Reel Big Fish's most successful and well-known song. The song heavily satirizes the record industry, telling the story of a musician who sells out to a record company and assures himself that "everything's gonna be alright." It is the only one of Reel Big Fish's songs to ever make charts, being on both US Modern Rock Tracks and the Hot 100. Lyrics Well, I know you can't work in fast food all your life But don't sign that paper tonight, she said But it's too late And I don't remember what I read Don't remember what they said I guess it doesn't matter I guess it doesn't matter anymore You're gonna go to the record store You're gonna give 'em all your money Radio plays what they want you to hear They tell me it's cool but I just don't believe it... Sell out, with me oh yea, sell out, with me tonight Record company's gonna give me lots of money And everything's gonna be all right No more flippin' burgers puttin' on my silly hat You know I don't want that no more And I didn't ask when we'd get paid, I quit my day job anyway I guess it doesn't matter, I guess it doesn't matter anymore You're gonna go to the record store You're gonna give 'em all your money Radio plays what they want you to hear They tell me it's cool, I just don't believe it Sell out, with me oh yea, sell out With me tonight, the records company's only give me Lots of money and everything's gonna be I don't think it'll be so bad I know it won't be so bad Cause the man said "that's the way it is" And the man said "it don't get better than this" no no no noo So I signed on to the record company They say they're gonna give me lots of money If I play what they want you to hear They tell me it's cool, and I sure believe it... Sell out, with me oh yea, sell out, with me tonight The record company's gonna give me lots of money and Everything's gonna be (all right) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Baby don't you sign that paper tonight She said but I can't work in fast food all my life History Writing Sell Out was written in 1995 by both Aaron Barrett and Scott Klopfenstein. The song was inspired by Go by Dance Hall Crashers. Barrett claims that he was attempting to play that song and ended up writing Sell Out instead.https://www.loudersound.com/features/the-10-best-reel-big-fish-songs-by-aaron-barrett At the time, Reel Big Fish had just signed with Mojo and Jive records, officially ending their status as an underground band. This song was written as a slight jab at fans were worried that Reel Big Fish would "sell out" after being signed. Popularity The song became frequently played by American radio stations in 1996, and performed favorably in the UK as well. It is arguably the most popular third wave ska song, behind The Mighty Mighty Bosstones' The Impression That I Get. The song has made appearances in: * Disney Extreme Skate Adventure * Beijing 2008 Olympics * Hockey Team Philadelphia Flyers' Home Games * 1997 Florida Marlins MLB Playoffs Chart Positions Impact on the Band Reel Big Fish never achieved the same popularity that Sell Out had garnered after its release. Due to this, the band desperately tried to break their status as a "One Hit Wonder" (referenced by a song on We're Not Happy Til' You're Not Happy). While attempting to do this, Reel Big Fish often disagreed and fought with their record label over directions to take their music. The subsequent commercial failure of We're Not Happy caused the band to be dropped from their label and become independent. Music Video The music video for Sell Out was cut into two versions: Long and Short. The only difference between the two is that the long version includes an extended intro - everything else is the same. The video depicts Reel Big Fish working at a roadside diner. A record executive drives up to the diner, comes in, and offers the band a large sum of money for a record deal. At this point, the song begins, and the rest of the video depicts Reel Big Fish being turned into "rock stars." The record company CEO is depicted by a large, judge-like man, who puts all bands in a room and picks which one he deems most successful. Throughout the video, the Reel Big Fish (outside of the context of the video) are seen performing the song. Sources